


Pillow Talk

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: Bridget and Franky discuss a popular trope.





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small little thing. :)

 

 

INT. BRIDGET’S HOUSE – EVENING

Bridget is standing in the kitchen, pouring two mugs of tea.  
The home is dimly lit. She adds sugar to one of them before walking outside.

 

 

EXT. BRIDGET’S HOUSE – CONTINUOUS

Bridget walks through the yard. It is completely SILENT outside, except for the soft CHIRPING of a few crickets. She continues until she reaches Franky. Franky is sitting on a blanket in the grass.

 

BRIDGET  
Hey beautiful.

 

Bridget hands Franky one of the mugs. Franky takes a sip and makes a face.

 

FRANKY  
This one’s yours, sugar.

 

Bridget chuckles and switches the mugs. She sits down next to Franky. They drink their tea in a comfortable silence. Once their mugs are empty, they set them down in the grass.

 

FRANKY  
Gidge?

BRIDGET  
Yeah?

FRANKY  
Do you believe in love at first sight?

BRIDGET  
No, I don’t.

 

Franky is silent.

 

BRIDGET  
I don’t believe love is something that can happen in a tenth of a second. Love is more than that. I do believe in attraction at first sight.

FRANKY  
Fair enough.

 

INT. BRIDGET’S BEDROOM

 Bridget and Franky are in bed. The room is dark. Franky turns onto her side.

 

FRANKY  
I didn’t love you at first sight either.

BRIDGET  
No?

FRANKY  
No. But I’ll share the blankets with you now.

 

Bridget smiles.

 

BRIDGET  
I love you too.

 

Bridget kisses Franky’s cheek.

 

BRIDGET  
Goodnight.

FRANKY  
‘Night.

 

FADE OUT.

 


End file.
